Pirates of the Caribbean
by ta-killah
Summary: A brother. A lover. And a handsome pirate sail off to the rescue of a fair maiden. In the process, falling in love as well with the most unexpecting people. Please R & R.
1. Preface and Prologue

This story is a modified version of the movie Pirates of The Caribbean. This is due to the fact that I have altered and changed the story to accommodate the characters and my own vision of an sm version of this movie. I am incorporating many characters from sm that will be playing roles from the characters in the movie. Pairings might be senshi and shittenou (scouts and generals), I'm not quite sure yet. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this fic. I do not mind flames or anything else of that sort, as long as they do not contain greatly offensive and vulgar stuff, and that they at least have some form of constructive criticism. Please feel free to review and comment on anything else! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor moon neither the plot of the pirates of the Caribbean. I'm just a poor fan that's got no cash, so plz don't sue me.

( I don't seem to find an appropriate name for this story so I will simply call it this for now. Suggestions are greatly appreciated and welcome!)

* * *

Presenting to the public

The Fanfic

Entitled

Pirates of the  Caribbean

**_Preface _**

_ Out on the horizon, far far away from civilization, from land, resided true freedom. No authority rules this space because it is too vast and too large for anyone to own. The calm and tranquility brought to your soul, is to be treasured and loved. How could anyone desire more then what it freely gives? _

_Unfortunately, there are people who yearn for more then what the sea offers. They want the unlocked secrets, its treasures all for themselves. As selfish as they come it's the pillaging and plundering that makes the search for its gifts, all worth the wild._

_ Indeed, it is the life of a pirate of which I speak of. The sea is their only love and they greedily take from it, as babe would from its mother's breast. The sea is their home and they long for it, they are her children, like a mother, she provides for them. The many things she offers they seek and want, but might not always find. It is the freedom she gives that is truly priceless, and the advantages, very rewarding. Because there are no rules, no restrictions, nothing but her and your fellow mates for company. Yes, this is a pirate's life for thee. To take what you can and give nothing back, hence their motto. In truth, it is something we could all happily live by._

_However, is not always satisfying. As human beings, we always thirst for more then what we need, more then what we can have. Perhaps this weakness is to blame for our misfortunes or the contrary our success. Life is but a means to an end; we may live it to the fullest or not. Be blessed by all the good things it brings or be cursed by the latter. It is the way we choose to live our life in which our fate is decided. Have your decisions decided your own fate? Let us say it has yet to be written._

**_Prologue_**

1679

It was one of those beautiful sunrises that graced the sky this morning, the one, which gets you enraptured by all its splendour and glory. Out upon the Spanish Main, is one of the few places, in which you can wake to one of these out on the horizon. The rays of warmth slowly creep out to light this part of the hemisphere. This was the site the Dauntless and its crew woke up to. They were traveling from the main lands to an island out upon the Caribbean. Port Royal was its name and their destination. They were but a few days off arriving, five days to be precise. Luckily, they had not been affronted with problems or too many days of bad weather, let alone pirates. But really, who would be crazy enough to challenge the Dauntless and its renowned firepower. It is said to have sunk the most fearsome of enemy ships in the past. Until this day, her reputation still stands.

Nevertheless, why would a ship of such caliber be employed if not needed to protect or defend something of great importance. Many would have easily overlooked such a thing, but its utility and value remain. This treasure is well hidden, and guarded unknowingly by a child of about seven years of age. Many would love to get their slimy hands on this, but only a few would die to obtain such a thing. But this is not the real reason, neither would King Charles the second order such a vessel, to carry and protect but a measly little girl and her potentially dangerous item. No the true purpose of this large ship is to bring but a sufficient amount of militants to serve and protect the settlers in Port Royal. A Governor, and his family, were also assigned to guild and serve the people over there. The ship is intended to stay and be of use to the colony. But I revert back to the little girl, how could she have obtained such a perilous gift and not know of the great misfortunes it might bring? It all started the day before the great storm…

_It was a horrid day. The waves were rocking and tossing the Dauntless in all the chaos the storm brought. The rain was pouring in huge droplets of water upon the sea, the fury of the thunder was roaring in the background causing deafening sounds. The crew were working aimlessly to bring down the sails before the wind tore them apart. The sailors drenched from head to toe, were running around to the mast, trying to undo all the knots that kept the sails up. Ringing and pulling, they worked feverishly to accomplish their task and hurry back indoors. The captain, or otherwise known as the admiral of the fleet of ships that tagged along behind the Dauntless, was yelling out his final commands and steering the ship to the desired direction before retiring. He looked upon his crew, then up at the sky, and yelled at them to pick it up if they did not want to be washed off the ship due to the growing agitation of the waves. The men doubled up in effort and soon finished the preparations. They quickly scurried in followed closely by their captain. Before closing the doors, he peered up into the dark clouded sky, and prayed to God that everyone on aboard and on the other ships would survive this ordeal._

_ The next morning, they woke up to foggy day. A calm ambience had settled upon the crew contrary to the events of the previous day. The people on aboard were having trouble getting around since you could hardly see past you outstretched hands. In a zombie like fashion, the people on deck accidentally bumping into each other and awkwardly touching each others in often uncomfortable places. In hope of solving the problem, they set up lights aboard but it only helped so little. _

_The captain pulled out his compass to verify the direction the ship was sailing towards was the correct one, and made the modifications needed to get back on course. The sailors were back at it, and bringing up the sails to continue their speedy voyage.__Thankfully, the fleet had sustained but minor damage and no casualties. They were extremely lucky and thanked the gods for that. The ships kept a certain distance from one another so they had less of a chance in bumping into each other in this thick fog._

_ The governor was out on deck speaking to Admiral Bertram, while keeping a watchful eye on his two troublesome children who were, at the moment, running around with wooden swords playing pirate._

_« I've got you pirate! » yelled a chubby ten years old boy, in an English accent. He had unruly blond hair and joyous ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a stolen hat from one of the British officers, a navy ensemble with white knee socks, black shoes and a band, on his left arm, with the British crest on it._

_« No ye don't ye scurvy suit, I'm the infamous Scully Jones and ye'll nefer katch me! » replied a skinny girl of around seven years old with golden blond hair and cornflower blue eyes. She was sporting a paper hat with a badly drawled scull on it, a homemade black eye patch, a silk blue dress and blue shoes._

_« We'll see about that you scoundrel. » he said softly while sprinting around a box of cargo while she wasn't looking._

_The girl ran behind a big box searching for her 'enemy' but she could not see her brother anymore. Puzzled she turned to go back when he surprised her and caught her._

_« Ha ha, down to the gallows Ms. Jones. » cried triumphantly the boy, and tied up her hands with a piece of red fabric._

_« Aww, no fair Jed! I told you to give me a head start. You know it's hard to run in this silly dress mom makes me wear. » cried out his sister, frustrated that she lost once again._

_« Too bad so sad Mina, not my problem that you're a girl. » answer her cheeky older brother while removing the 'cuffs' off of his poor sister now that the game was over._

_Mina was about to strangle her brother for saying that being a girl was an issue, but her father stopped her._

_« Children, » called their father, the Governor Swann, while walking towards them « Come here this instant. »_

_They came to his side._

_« I need you to stop your game. It unfortunately disturbs the sailors from their work, and I need you to remain below until… »_

_« Governor, Governor! » yelled an officer while running towards them holding his white wig on top of his head._

_« Yes, what is the matter Gilette? »_

_« Look over there sir, out on the starboard side. There is a bunch of debris floating about; it is coming from those destroyed vessels beyond sir. » he pointed to the pieces of broken wood floating around the sinking ship, some which were on fire._

_« The captain has informed me that we will be surveying the area for survivors and such. He has asked of me to tell you to join him at the helm.»_

_The children and the governor ran to the helm to get a better look at the fallen ships ahead._

_« Harry, what has occurred here? » questioned the governor horrified by the desolation and destruction he was seeing. He was holding his children tightly by his sides._

_« It seems to me James, that these were merchant ships coming from _ _Africa__. As to why they have come about to this miserable state, I can think of three theories. Number One, some sort of explosive exploded from within, number Two they were damaged by the storm last night or, number Three, they were attack by **pirates**. » he finished that last part with a sense of foreboding._

_All three Swanns were surprised that pirates might have been present here not to long ago and caused this, the two little ones had a curious sparkle in their mischievous little eyes._

_« Wow! Pirates were here. Can we catch one sir? » said Jedeite to his father._

_« Yes, father I want to see how a pirate really looks like. » added Mina excited._

_« We will most certainly not come anywhere near pirates what's so ever. For the sake of this vessel and its fleet, let's hope they have long passed by. It would be terrible, absolutely horrible if we had the misfortune to encounter them, I would fear for your lives and that of your mother if we had to. Please children you know nothing of this business or what you are entailing, pirates are dangerous people in which we should **all** stay clear of. »_

_« But Father. » They both whined._

_« No buts, these are bad people and you should stay as far away from them as possible. End of this discussion. Period. » he rebuked sternly levelling his gaze to them, firmly getting his point across._

_« Hmphf! » They both said while crossing their arms on top of their chest peeved._

_The captain just smiled at the young ones, remembering his own childhood. He chuckled and was on the verge of saying something when…_

_« Ahoy Captain, up ahead I see someone. » yelled the lookout boy from above._

_The captain snapped out of his current thoughts and diverted his attention up ahead, he rushed to the edge of the helm, looked out below and around for this said person. Towards his right, he could see a young boy floating about on a piece of broken wood. He did not appear to be conscious._

_« Alright ladies! Mark, Jones, Rivers, John and Edward, take the boat and get down their and bring that boy up ASAP! Move, move, move there is no time to waste nor does that kid floating about do either. » he yelled while pointing and giving out his instructions to his sailors. He clapped his hands to single out the importance of making haste. Every second counted, that boy's life was on the line. Who knows if he was dead or slowly slipping away?_

_ A couple of minutes later, they brought up the boy. Everybody started crowding around him including the governor and his two kids. Mina and Jed ran past everyone and got to the kid first. They kneeled down beside him and started to shake him and smack him on his face._

_« Common, wake up. » they said in unison._

_« Hello, hello, what's your name? Can you hear us! » they started to yell in his ear at of impatience._

_The boy started to stir, and they relaxed. Mina saw a chain around his neck and looked at it._

_« Jed, what is this? » she inquired, pointing to the golden medallion with a scull around the boy's neck. _

_« Shoot, » he ripped it off the kid and hid in he's pocket. « That's a pirate's medallion! Geez, he could bloody **be** a pirate. » he replied to his sister. « Wow, a pirate that's fantastic! » he exclaimed._

_« What's fantastic? » said his father who happened to arrive at that moment with everyone else in tow._

_« Oh, he quickly covered up, he's walking up sir. » _

_The boy opened his eyes and stared at Mina, then at Jed, then at everyone else._

_« Where am I? » asked the boy confused and shivering from the cold air on his wet skin._

_« Your on the Dauntless, what's your name lad? » answered Mina before anyone else._

_« Umm… name?, he mumbled, My name is Kenneth Turner. Yours? » he said while getting up, smiling at the pretty girl._

_« Well Mister Turner, it's seems that you've had yourself a rough time. I'm Admiral Harry Bertram at your service, but please just call me captain. Let's get you inside and warm shall we, this way Mr. Turner. » replied the captain before Mina, looking spellbound, could utter a word._

_Everybody started to disperse when they took the boy down to Mrs. Swann's room where he would be cleaned up. Mina and Jedeite stayed behind._

_« Here Mina, keep it. Girls like shiny stuff. Besides, I'm just going to lose it. Put it in one of your jewellery boxes, or somewhere safe so that no one can find it. » Jed said while handing over the medallion to his sister for safekeeping. _

_« You sure Jed? » questioned Mina. _

_« Oh yeah, take it since your crazier about pirates them I am. » replied Jed with a smile. _

_«Oh thanks a bunch Jeddy! » she cried while hugging him fiercely in appreciation. He just laughed and patted his silly sister on the head._

_« You know what Jed, maybe Kenneth could play with us pirates and teach us how to be more like real pirates since, you know, he probably is one. » suggested Mina._

_« I don't know. I don't think he is a real pirate since pirates attack his ship. I think he just found that medallion by accident. »_

_« Your right, but can he still play with us? »_

_« Sure why not? »_

_« He could be the… »_

This explains how Miss Swann came into possession of this dangerous treasure. Who knows what troubles it will bring her and Port Royal in the future. Moreover, what about Kenneth Turner, what is his story. All will be revealed in due time.

Phewf! Took me long enough to finish this. HoPe yOu liKe It!! Oh, and sorry for the mistakes and grammatical errors that I missed. And please review. Thank you!

Ta-Killah 


	2. The present

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SM neither do I own P.O.T.C.

* * *

-: this means a different point of view or perspective

. : . : Change of scene

AN: Authors notes or remarks

_Italic_: Persons thoughts

* * *

**PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN**

Chapter one**__**

****

**_Port Royal, Jamaica, 1689_**

_The Swann residence_

In a secluded area, a good distance away from the center of the town lived the Swann family. It was quiet part of town were most of the rich people lived. The mansion was huge; it was two stories high with a basement for the heating and water. The house was the traditional style of that day, baroque, with the classic arches and pillars, beautiful handcraft detail on the ledges and steeply roofs. They had a big backyard; an orchard. They were situated very close to the beach, a ten-minute walk from their estate. Most of their time was spent over there, just sitting on the sand or playing around in the water. Plainly enjoying the nice cool breeze and the tropical atmosphere.

Just taking a day to lie peacefully on the shore, close to the palm trees for shade, and relax beside the calm sea and refreshing breeze. My…. my …anyone would gladly live or give anything to reside in this paradise. Relaxing on the sands, the sounds of waves lulling you softly to sleep…. oh sweet sleep…

« JADEITE!!!!! COME BACK HERE YOU SCHEMING LITTLE BRAT!! » yelled the poor and drenched Mina from her little wet spot on the floor. She ungracefully fell from her bed, due to the plain fact that her brother dumped, for the second time this week, a bucket full of cold and dirty seawater onto her head. She got up soaked, onto her feet, and started slowly building into a run towards that all to familiar laughter that was still ringing through the halls.

« That asshole isn't gonna escape me once again » she muttered to herself « Ohh no, not again » she repeated « not AGAIN YOU HEAR ME!!!! » She flew out of her chamber door, slid down on the rail of the spiral staircase, got off on the main floor and started sprinted towards the sound of his retched voice.

-

Jadeite was laughing his way down the stairs to the kitchen. _Oh this was so much fun._ He got to wake up his sister three times this week for sleeping in too late. Once, with blaring music, and twice with the bucket of dirty seaweed water. Now she is on one of her typical raging rampages, might I also add **dangerous** ones, after his head.

« Not AGAIN YOU HEAR ME! » yelled Mina furiously.

_Oops, I had better start running now._

**Thud!**

_Crap, she is already on the main floor. I need to start hurrying before she catches me._

He started sprinting through the kitchen towards the backdoor his home free zone. Because he knew, his sister wouldn't come out in only her nightgown. Ladies don't do that, it's improper.

Yeah, well, that's what he thought.

He looked back right when he was about to go through the door, that's when he saw his disheveled sister appear on the other side, or the entrance, looking royally pissed. Time slowly came into a standstill when his azure eyes slowly locked with her glaring cornflower ones. Then all hell broke loose.

-

Mina was looking frivolously everywhere for her stupid brother. _Dammit, I have to find him soon before he escapes me again._ Then suddenly an idea came to her, he must be in the kitchen, going for the backdoor. _Crap_! She sprinted towards the kitchen and walked in, looked up and locked gazes with her mischievous brother. Time slowdown considerately, until she made a mad dash toward the fool, out for his head.

-

The moment he saw his sister dash at him madly, was the moment he really, I mean REALLY, started running for his bloody life. Out the backdoor, through the patio, tripping down the many steps and awkwardly sprinting round the corner (due to his fall on the steps) towards the gardens at the front of the house, or in this case to safety.

-

Seeing through her brother's escape route, Mina went outside on the patio throughout the kitchen window on the side facing the front of the house. Outside she attempted the most riskiest jump ever in her life, to intercept the BASTARD, she long-jumped off the patio which was four meters above ground and flew out two meters to land or rather tackle her brother roughly to the ground.

-

« Almost there » he panted « nearly (breath) to (harder breath) safety. » And ALMOST, he indeed was, until…

-

(In the air)

« HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! » she laughed evilly. _I'm gonna make it!_

_-_

Poor poor unsuspecting Jadeite. The idiot never saw it coming. He got more than tackled, that's right, he got SMASHED (rather painfully might I add) to the ground with his face greeting the soil first.

« Owowowowow, Mi-nah, that really really hurt! » he whined while getting up slowly and stiffly.

Slightly disoriented from the tackle, Mina got up a little to fast on her wobbly legs. « Serves you right you idiot for dumping filthy water all over me!! » she yelled. Her whole body felt numb, damn, her brother was like a goddamn rock! Man, she was definitely going to find bruises all over her body the next day, or most likely in the next couple of hours.

« Your soooo mean! I was doing you a favor. Geeeez my face is killing me. » he cried rubbing his hurt jaw and swollen cheek due to his (ahem) unfortunate fall. ()

« What kind of a favor are you talking about? It is absolutely no crime to sleep in. I need my beauty sleep!! » she rebuked angrily.

« You retard, it's lieutenant Norrington's promotion today! Or, have you forgotten! » he barked back.

« So what, sleeps more important!!! (She stuck out her tongue) I'll…I'll…I'll just congratulate him at the after party or later, does it really matter. » Oops! She completely forgot about that. Still, it does not justify the fact that he dumped nasty seawater unceremoniously on her head. _That's soo gross_ she thought. _Ill get him back, one day I tell ya_.

« You're so forgetful. It served you right getting that water dumped on your head!! Dummy!!! (Sticks out his tongue childishly too) »

« No it doesn't!! » she cried. « Just look at me, my nightgown is dirty, my hair's filthy and I FEEL SOOO STICKY!!!! »

« You'd better hurry up if you don't want a certain someone to catch you in this… ahem… disgraceful state. »

« What do you mean... »

It didn't take her too long to figure out who he was talking about. Because that certain tall white haired sword smith was unconsciously walking towards them, holding a long package in his hand. Eyes looking down at the floor, the guy was obviously unaware of where he was headed. Before she and he knew it, he accidentally bumped into her while muttering things to himself.

**Oomph!! **(AN: I know cool sound affects… rrright lame moving on)

Mina brain started slowly registration her fall until a pair of strong arms caught her in the nick of time. Mina looked up and locked eyes with those soft lavender ones of her good friend, Kenneth Turner. She blushed at the embarrassment she faced because of her present state of dress and look. _Crap do I smell._ She blushed even redder. _Oh My GOD! Please god let me smell like heavenly flowers right now. Hahaha you wish was her conscience's answer. Oh, screw you_ she bit back.

-

(Kenneth P.O.V.)

_I'm so STUPID!! _He mentally berated himself**_._**_ How could I bump into …MINA of all people. (He caught her) Oh lord, (he gulped) she is so beautiful. _He suddenly locked eyes with her._ Those are such beautiful cornflower blue eyes, I feel so drawn into them. _He started unconsciously coming closer to her. _Shit!! What am I doing? _He blushed_. Crap, I'm losing it. Geez I'm gonna start sweating for christ sake. What am I thinking, the governors daughter. People like me can never be able to be with her, nor could you provide for her either _said his mean little conscience_. _He sighed sadly_. I'm just hurting myself even more then I already have._

_-_

_Woo…there! Why is my heart beating so much faster? And, why does he have to look so darn good right now. Hey, _she asked herself dreamily_, why are we getting closer…_

Kenneth suddenly pulled back and released her. Mina felt so cold then and there. She missed the warmth his body provided. _Don't let go._

_-_

Jadeite was laughing at the two of them. He chuckled softly when he saw their reaction and blushing due to their little « tumble ». _They're so dumb. It's been like this since we were kids. Geez, and the funny part is that they don't realize that they like each other._ He decides to break the tension and uncomfortable emotions these two toddlers might be feeling.

« Hey Ken! Nice to see you again. How is business back at the smith? » asked Jadeite.

« Ah, doing just fine Jed. » _Man, I'm losing it._

« Are you still stuck doing all the work while that ass goes out and gets piss ass drunk? »

« Ya, but most of time he just sits in a chair already drunk in the morning. He stays that way all day. I do all the orders and he gets all the credit, because he is the bloody owner. Damn him, he was such a good man when his wife was still alive. Taught me everything I knew about forgery. (_He sighed.)_ Ms. Robinson would be horrified if she knew how he is like today. She was like a mother to me, taught me how to be a gentleman. Oh yeah, your mom too. »

The memories of his early childhood started to come back, flooding his all to preoccupied mind.

_I miss the good those days. When Jed and me use to play all day at his house. Play on the big old tree in Jed backyard. It was the perfect spot to build a tree house, right on the beach facing the sea. I remember that year we built it, like the back of my hand. It took us four months to build that, and steal a whole lot of money from Jed's dad the governor. He never really liked me and hated when Jed hung out with me, but he got use too it, and just finished by ignored me. The governor never approved of the tree house so we were forced to steal cash for operation PIRATE. I know it sounds cheesy and stupid but it is what we use to call it because we would always play that. Jed and me would be the pirates and Mina would be the odd character in our adventure. We had different adventure almost everyday, so she would be always different people. Sometimes she was the British Navy, other times and evil sea monster or a damsel in distress. She really liked playing the last part, I don't know why. It was probably to annoy Jed because she'd be the one in charge of the adventure this time and not him. He would always be mad at the end of it and mutter **girls**, **cooties**, and **bossy cat**. I always had no problem because I loved saving her, because I'd be the rescuer all the time._

_Jed would invest all his money on the tree house, and me what I could. Jed's mom always gave us money, secretly for it. She liked me and taught me everything that Jed was learning at the time. Like manners, dancing and how to become a proper gentleman of Jed's social standard._

_**.:Flashback:.**_

_Summer 1681_

A twelve year old Ken and Jadeite were running out of the Swann's residence.

« Good luck boys with operation PIRATES! » cried out Ms. Swann the governors wife. « And be careful too!! »

« Argh! Don't worry mom. » yelled chubby little Jeddy.

« Thanks for the lessons Ms. Swann! » cried out a skinny little Kenneth.

« No problem Mr. Turner, don't forget one..two..three…one …two…one…two and always look up when you step! Because you tend to stumble. » reminded the elegant mother.

« I'll keep that in mind all the time! » reply Ken.

« You make sure of that, bye boys! » she waved and went back indoors.

« And I'll keep that in mind » said Jeddy in a tone mimicking his friend. « Geezzzz, stop sucking up to my mother like that dude. » he snickered.

« Shut up! » said an irritating Ken. « I'm only being polite. »

« Ya well, your making **me** look bad. »

« That's your fault. »

« No, it's YOURS. »

« NO, yours! »

« YOURS! »

« YOURS! »

**_.:End of Flashback:._**

_Ah… the good old days. Those times always made me feel like I truly belonged to a family. I have been an orphan since I was just a lad, 8 or 9 years old when they found me that foggy day on the Dauntless. I don't remember much, only that my mom loved me and my dad too. I can't ever recall seeing my dad. My mom always used to tell me stories about him, she said that he was a hardworking and honorable trades merchant._

« Oh, I'm so sorry Kenneth. » said Mina breaking Ken off his train of thought.

« That's alright Miss. Swann » he said quickly when he saw the…

. : .

**_Mediterranean sea_**

In the heat of the day, out upon the sea, sailed a lone sailor with his small but crafty one-man sailboat. He was standing on top of the mast that was holding the sail, grabbing onto the end part of the mast, with the flags attached to it, for balance. He seemed to be going nowhere in particular, just looking out with his dark blue, kohl lined, eyes for the nearest port or town. He was a gorgeous specimen of a man; the light breeze was fluttering away his dreadlocks and tickling his sun kissed face. The ornaments and beads breaded into the dreadlocks at the front of his face were jingling merrily from the wind. A red bandanna wrap around his head held most of his black hair back; on top, he was sporting a worn out, leather, tricorne hat. He was quite tall and his ensemble consisted of brown leather coat, white shirt with a vest, black breeches and brown boots. Around his waist were a dirty sash and a belt containing a cutlass, a compass and a pistol containing one bullet.

Taking out his trusty compass, he looked upon it pointing west. Closing it, he smiled. Out on the horizon, towards his right you could see a small speck of land. Slowly getting bigger and bigger. He took out his flask filled with rum and drank from it. Then he started to softly singing a melody.

"We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs! Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho… Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A..." takes another drink from his flask, " …life for me."

. :: :: .

Who is this mysterious guy? I think you know. If I get some reviews, I will hurry up and finish the rest so I can post the second part quickly. Please review and give me some feedback!

By the way, Mina Swann is Elizabeth Swann and Kunzite is William Turner. Jadeite is the added character to my story. That is if you were, you know, 'just wondering' or if you were maybe a little confused. Just to remind people its an Alternate Universe fic and I'm not gonna entirely stick to the movie, there will be a lot of variations and such. So, don't expect it to be the same as the movie.

Anyway, please review; it is very important to me for people, like you, to kindly give me some feedback. Thanx a bunch. Bye.

**Ta-Killah**


	3. Mr Sweaty and the promotion

I'm sorry I took such a long time to update, but I realized that I couldn't continue without reflecting further upon my story. I didn't want this to become a copy or spoof of the movie. No, these were not my intention. So, I have come to the conclusion that my story's base would be the movie, but everything else would be left to my discretion, the plot, the characters, &c. So, be prepared for something different and new, because I have a lot planed for this story.

Disclaimer : Same as last one.

* * *

AN : Authors notes. 

_Italic _: Person's thoughts.

. : . : Change of perspective.

: Change of scene.

* * *

PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN

**Recap**.

_« Oh, I'm so sorry Kenneth. » said Mina breaking Ken off his train of thought._

_« That's alright Miss. Swann » he said quickly when he saw the…._

Chapter 2

Governor Swann was approaching them at a fast pace, looking rather unhappy at the scene that graced his stern eyes.

« MINA! » he yelled outraged. « What are you doing out here in your nightgown! How improper, go back inside and change into something more suitable before you catch a cold. »

« Yes, father. » she murmured before glaring at her stupid brother. _Damn, I get in shit when it was he's fault! He provoked me!!!! Bastard._

« Good girl, do as your father asks of you. » he said calming down a little. « Oh and Mina, would you be so kind as to change into this lovely dress that I have purchased for this evenings events. » he gave her the box « I do hope you like it, it is currently, the latest fashion in London. »

She opened the box, and pulled out a shimmering light yellow dress. _Must have cost a lot_, she thought, but to her father money was of no concern for the present, or anytime soon. The silk dress was light for the spring, with three quarters of a length for the sleeves; it did not have too much frills and bows. The needlework was very intricate and complex and… _oh shoot it had a corset_. Such evil things made your boobs pop out, waist slim down to a very small and unnatural size, and made your ass look huge. _Argh! Oh well, I believe it is the stupid style of today I suppose, therefore I wouldn't be the only one wearing this monstrosity at the promotion of Lieutenant Norrington._

« Oh Daddy, its beautiful! » she said while walking towards her father to give him a kiss on the cheek. « You truly do have, a keen eye for the best. I will go this instance to my _chambre_ to change.» She bounced off cheerful, kicking her brother on the chins while passing him until she stopped mid-stride in front of the door. She turned around, looked straight in the eye of her crush, and said.

« Oh, and by the way Kenneth, I've told you to call me Mina and not Miss. Swann. We have known each other for far to long and should be done with these silly formalities. » She said to him softly.

« yes Mina… » he answered shyly.

She heard and threw him one of her famous megawatt smiles of approval, blinding everyone with her joy and happiness. He just stood their dazed. Happens every time.

The governor just smiled and nodded at the 'friendly' exchange. He's little girl was he's weakness. He could never stay angry at her for more than a minute, he adored spoiling her with clothing and jewels.

« Dad, you spoil that brat to much. » complained Jedeite. « You are throwing your money out the window, wasting it on her. »

The governor just shrugged. « Oh shush. She is my only daughter and if I wish to spoil her then I shall. You my boy are just jealous. » he replied.

« WHAT!! I AM most certainly NOT. »

« Doesn't sound like it. » said Ken under his breathe.

« See your own best friend agrees with me. » heard the governor.

« Traitor. » muttered Jed. « And I thought best friends were suppose to stand up for each other. »

« Oh come on Jed don't… »

« Don't what? That's right you can shut your mouth now. I can clearly see where your loyalties lie. » he contested furiously, _my own best friend_, then walked away.

Ken sighed. _Hot head is being difficult again._

The governor just shrugged off the impolite departure of his son as the usual and turned around to speak to Mr. Turner.

« Do you have what I ask of you to make? » demanded the governor.

« Oh yes, sir, it is right here. » Ken passes the box he was holding to the older man.

The Governor opened the box, and took out the sheath containing the sword, the one he planned to give to Norrington as a gift. He unsheathed the magnificent blade, brilliantly fabricated with a handle of gold and silver, encrusted with rubies and emeralds.

« Your talents do precede you Mr. Turner. I am very much pleased with you work. Well done lad. » He said content while patting the young man back.

« Thank you, Governor, I am honored to have my work appreciated by you sir. » he replied overwhelmed by hearing such words, such commendation to have came out of the governor.

« May I sir? » Ken asked extending his hand for the sword.

« Certainly. »

« As you can see, » he held it with two fingers close to the handle, « perfectly balanced and light of weight. » He flipped it in the air, caught it gracefully, and started to show off how well it was wielded by its master. He then handed it to the governor handle first.

« Well that was quite impressive, Mr Turner. You truly deserve the recognition for the splendid work. Now, off you go. I must get ready for the ceremony this afternoon. I believe you must also do the same. » he finished smiling.

Ken was snaped out of his daze. « Yes sir, I will governor, sir. Good day to you! »

« Yes yes, good day to you too Mr. Turner. »

VVV

**At Norrington's ceremony**

In the court of the grand 17th century fort was held now lieutenant Norrington's ceremony. Everyone gather on the sidelines, looking at the official march of the navy soldiers that was procedure. Mina and Jed where situated at the front, the side that was facing the balcony the sea, right beside their father who would be giving the title of commodore and the gift to Norrington today. As the soldier finished their traditional march, the trumpets sounded and they lined themselves up into two parallel rows. They were facing each other with their rifles in the air, touching the other rifle facing them and forming an arc. Norrington walked under the arc, standing tall and erect, towards the awaiting governor.

Norrington was a gorgeous man, dirty blond hair, soft ocean blue eyes, tall and well built. He was an accomplished man, worked hard to get into the position he is today. He was every girl's dream guy. He was indeed sought after by many a lady of the ton.

_Man, Mina looks splendid this morning._ He thought while he was walking up the stairs towards the governor, sneaking glances at the beauty. _She shines like the rays of the sun, making her surrounding glow full of light and warmth. I hope after the ceremony, she will accept my offer for her hand in marriage. I need to rack up my courage and calm my wreck of nerves._

« Ah! » said Mina's dad to the now kneeling man, « well lieutenant Norrington, I present you this sword as a gift, » handed him the blade with both his hands extended out, « and as a symbol of your new beginning as commodore of Port Royal! »

The crowd and everyone else stood up and cheered for him.

He stood up bowing to the governor, then respectively to his children. He turned around and looked at the crowd surveying them all until he saw the face of the all to familiar blacksmith. _So, he's here. Wait, who is he starring at?_ He followed his gaze to see that it lead to the lovely Miss. Swann's._ Insolent peasant. I need to show him his place, looking at the lady with such indignant thoughts. That's right Turner, I can see right through your facade. The lady does not wish to be with you but with a true gentleman of stature like myself,_ he thought arrogantly. As he gazed back to Mina, to his surprise, he could see her looking right back at the man. _What is that look I see in her eyes, no no it isn't, it's just the sun's reflection. _Ha ha, he laugh nervously under his breath._ No matter I will soon ask her to be my wife, I already ask the governor and he is delighted that a respectful man like me will take care of her and treat her right. He gives us his blessings. All I need to do is propose._ _That's easier said then done._

He gave his little speech to the people of Port Royal expressing his desire to keep this town safe from harm and make it as safe as possible to live in. They cheered him on at every word; I guess he is quite popular with the townsfolk.

He stay there to answer questions or concerns any of them had to ask of him.

VVV

**Docks, Port Royal**

The docks were situated at a well-enclosed bay, surrounded by mountains of rocks. The harbor was packed with merchant ships and Navy fleet vessels stationed at the sides. The harbormaster was making sure all ship were registered in his agenda and paid the appropriate fare. He was also keeping an eye out for misfits and criminals.

Signing off another ship and collecting their due, he looked out upon the bay searching for new arrivals. The sight was truly strange, it appeared to be a fast sinking ship approaching the dock. An equally strange looking man was standing on top of the mast, the only part of the boat that was still above water. The man had made it just in time, off his nearly sunken ship, to step on the wharf. He dusted himself off, and started walking at a brisk pace pass the flabbergasted man.

« Oy, hold on there you. » said the harbormaster running up to the stranger. The man stopped mid-stride and turned around to face the small man who stood now in front of him.

« State your name and business. » he said looking at him intently with his agenda and pen out.

« I'm here to find meeself a ship. » he slurred while stroking his goatee. « And thee name » he said bending over to the master. « Well … let's just forget about that my good ol' chap. » he said shoving two shilling in his pocket, then walking off.

The Harbormaster shrugged and took the bribe while scribbling something in his book. He didn't noticed that the man with the goatee had just taken his pouch filled with coins on the desk that was situated at the end of the wharf.

VVV

Meanwhile, Mina and Jedeite were bored out of their minds. They never really liked Norrington and found him to be snobby, stuck up and annoying. Especially Mina, he would always approach her and try to make conversation. She would be stuck for hours listening to this fool talk about the weather and all kinds of boring sh!t related to politics, society, blah blah blah, just thinking about it gave her a enormous headache.

« Mina, why did you drag me here to your leech's promotion. » mumble annoyingly Jed.

« Why are you blaming me for this? It's not my fault that we're stuck here with father, attending 'Norrington' ceremony, so suck it up and stop pestering me. » she spat back quietly, **very** much annoyed.

« God, do you think I'm off any better then you. I'm boiling hot in this frigging heat and I can hardly breath because of this contraption. »

« I guess you are suffering more then I am… ok I feel happier now. »

« What?!? »

« Shush, talk louder big mouth so everyone can hear us. » he added sarcastically.

« Argh, you're pissing me off so much lately. What's up your arse faggot that you can't stop bugging me. »

« Ah, my newfound pleasure in torturing you. Oh and doing it for your own sweet good.»

« Sick sh!t ! » she yelled without altering her smiling facade, and then she smacked him discreetly over the head with her big fan.

« Ow, why are you hurting me so much today? »

« I don't know, maybe because you deserve IT. »

« Ahem! »

They turned around to see their father giving them a disapproving look, and pointing a finger to his lips. The universal sign meaning 'be quiet'. They look at each other then the other way pointing an accusing finger at the other, their dad just shook his head at the town babies, and turned back to listen to the questions that were being ask to the 'Commodore'.

« Look what you did Poshmina Loretta Swann, you've disturbed the peace and quiet with your loud voice. What do you have to say for yourself? » Accused Jed with a snobby air.

« What are you talking about, you started this conversation, and therefore you are the disturber of the peace, asswipe. »

« Such a foul mouth, tsk tsk where are your manners my dear sister. » he replied while waving an annoying finger at her face.

« Oh F-off Jedeite Emiliano Swann. You are just so… so… insufferable today. » she finally said exasperated.

« Why thank you, screech. »

They just glared at each other, then realizing their stupidity, started laughing quietly at themselves and at their childish behavior. They may argue but nothing can break their sibling bond and love for one another. Although, it might not show so often.

(AN : no sexual intentions were meant, it's just sibling love, that goes for those who have dirrty minds.)

vvv

Soon enough, everything ended and the crowd started to disperse. Norrington left and started to walk towards the balcony where he saw Lady Mina and Sir Jadeite go to.

_I think I can do this. I'm feeling pretty confidant right now. Yes, I can do this. Lets go for the home run, boy. Here we go_.

He approached the chatty siblings.

vvv

Everyone was pushing and bustling about to leave. Ken was trying to get to Mina after the ceremony ended but with the crowd it was pointless. He sighed and slouched his shoulders, _what's the point, _he thought sadly. _I would look like a fool in front of her. I'm nothing but a commoner, a nobody to her crowd of high society goons. _He left depressed to work out his frustration at the shop.

vvv

« Excuse me, Mr. Swann, but can I please speak to the Lady privately. »

« Sure no problem Norri old pal.» he replied while patting his back like a good friend would do to greet them. He smiled evilly at his sister and her misfortune, and then chuckled away. _Sucker!_

_Damn, what does this idiot want with me now. Stupid Jedeite. Why did he have to leave me with this man. I'm gonna be stuck for hours with this fool because he never stops talking, and you JUST CAN'T SHUT HIM UP or EXCUSE YOURSELF from him. Gosh, I feel like pounding his face to the floor because I'm so so SO AnnOYed._

« Sure, why not Commodore. It would be my pleasure.» she replied a _little_ strained, and force a smile for proper etiquette.

« Please this way. » he took her by the hand and led her to the very edge of the balcony, right beside the precipice and the sea.

vvv

Jadeite was laughing his ass off, inwardly of course. You could see his eyes dancing and his hand at his stomach trying to stop convulsing because of the laugh attack he was having. He just kept starring and listening to a group of friends. _Oh man, I cannot believe it, this poor fellow is gonna propose to my 'beast' of a sister. This is just to funny for words to explain. Just look at the guy he's got a tremble going in his right hand, he's sweating, plus he's got a weird facial expression, like someone who needs to go pee and is trying to be serious at the same time. Poor guy, he's such a mess!_

vvv_  
_

On the other side, the governor was spying on his daughter and the commodore while he was pretending to listen to the conversation. Some important white wigged person was talking about something he didn't quite know to the circle of people. _Hmm, I wonder what their talking about. Poor fellow, he looks so nervous and tense. He should take a chill pill and relax, stress is no good these days especially for a young man such as himself. I hope Mina agrees. Around her age is when they usually get married, right? Eighteen, nineteen or twenty was it? Darn, why did you have to leave me Marguerite my love? I miss you so much since you passed away eight years ago. I am doing my best to take care of the kids but sometimes I just don't know what to do or how I can guide them. If only you could have been saved._

The governor looked really sad for a moment before burying those emotions deep within his broken heart. He looked up to see Norrington turned around to take something out of his pocket.

vvv

« Well my Lady, as I have been officially courting you these past weeks, I've I've … » he started stuttering in search for the proper words to express his deep feelings for her.

_No kidding! Just hurry up so I can refuse you and leave. I'm getting more and more hot, my breath is starting to shorten up. Soon I'll start weezing for air. Stupid corset! Why did the maids have to tighten it so much?_

« Lady Mina, these past few weeks have been splendid. I find you to be quite the conversationalist and equally enjoyable to speak with. You seem to understand everyone so easily and are very perceptive. »

_Well the last part you are right, I am quite perceptive and knowing. You cannot lie to me, I will see right through you. I know… I know it is quite special this sixth sense. However, about the first part, conversationalist? With other people maybe but with you, no sir-y bob, I hardly utter a word alone, unless, at the odd time a monosyllable or two._

« I find you to be very much the attractive woman that deserves nothing but the best, and I firmly believe… »

_Oh my god, I can't take it anymore. He's constant blah blah. The heat. I think I'm going to fai…n…t…_

The Lady fell off the balcony and into the seacoast full of sharp edge rocks, while Mister Sweaty had turn around to take out his little red box.

When he looked back, he did not see her.

« Lady Mina, where… »

Then he heard the splash. Startled then horrified he screamed out her name while looking off the edge of the building to the water.

« MINA!!!! »

vVv

Cliffy!$#?&#! I don't know, does this qualify as one? Anyways, I found this chapter to be quite mellow but I'll definitely pick up the pace on the next one. I'm reaching '_mon élément déclencheur' _or_ breaking point _of my story. After it will get a lot more interesting, adventurous and exciting

Memo to my reviewers:

**Secrets** _I'm so happy you enjoy my fic. About Darien he'll be in the next chapter. Serena and Rei will be making their debut in chapter 5. Lita will be poping up in a couple of chapters after them. Ami will present herself…well… soon._

**Wanderer1**_ Thank you for the compliment, although I don't quite see what you see. I have a lot of doubts about my writing style and my ability to deliver, but I'm working towards improving my writing as a whole. Hopefully I'll see improvement as I continue this fic. But thx anyways for the review and compliment._

**. : . : Ta-Killah : . : .**


End file.
